paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani
Dani is a clone of Danny (phantom) and is also half ghost Personality She doesnt mind voicing exactly what she thinks. She is very willful and Somewhat tomboyish. She is a lot like Danny but more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern about responsibillity. She can be quite stubborn sometimes especially with her powers. She can also be Very naive. She is really good friends with Jenny because they are like sisters. Apperance (Normal) she is a fair skinned color dog with a black underbelly and paws. She does have a small black ponytail. Her eyes are icy blue and has black ears. She wears a blueish gray sweats and a red beanie (Ghost) She has very pale fur with white floppy ears witha White underbelly and paws. She has a small white ponytail. She has glowing green eyes. She has a white and black jumpsuit which has a stripe through it and her emblem Powers Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. It is unknown if she will develop Cryokinesis or the Ghostly Wail, but it is possible since she is a clone and is now stable with Ecto-Dejecto. Going Ghost: '''When transforming into a ghost, her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny. Due to her transformation she can use all of her ghost powers such as: * '''Ghost Sense: When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She cannot detect other half-ghosts. Because her ghost sense is accompanied with this wisp of cold air, it is likely she has cryokinetic powers. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Intangibility ''': Standard ghost power. * '''Flight: Standard ghost powers. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. * Superhuman Strength: At her most powerful, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns, this could mean that her strength is about 5-10 tons. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: '''She has better reflexes and is more agile than the finest human athlete. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is almost as durable as Danny. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Since she is no longer unstable, Dani's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Ghost Ray: She fires green ghost rays. At first , this power burned through her quickly, and she tended to start melting as a result. As of D-Stabilized, she handles this power with ease. ** Ghost Ray Disks: '''Dani can also fire ghost rays in the form of disks from her hands. ** '''Ghost Energy Waves: '''She is also seen discharging waves of energy from her feet via a charged up swing-kick. * '''Possession: While overshadowing someone she can disguise her voice, but not their eyes. Apparently, overshadowing originally put a hefty strain on her because of her unstable DNA. However, she can probably maintain overshadowing someone with much greater success now. Weakness Unstability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she can't go all-out with her powers like Danny can. Her unstable clone DNA is unable to handle such a power strain, and she starts to destabilize into a puddle of ectoplasm when she wears herself out. Although her body can reform when she's not actively using her powers, this handicap was enough to prevent her from fighting to her maximum extent. With Danny's help, she eventually gains stability to maintain a solid form and ultimately substain her powers. Fun facts I got the idea from Danny Phantom. She would be voiced by Anna Sophia Robb Gallery